Morfeo
by Tifereth-Wolfe
Summary: Había ciertas noches, en que, realmente, dormir no le llamaba la atención; y el hambre que sentía era reemplazada por otra clase de necesidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Morfeo**

**Notas de Autor: **Shaman King no me pertenece. Tampoco Hao y Anna. Y ésta pieza de fanfiction no tiene ningún punto, sin embargo espero que aunque sea, agrade.

**En el mismo momento en que Hao volteó hacia ella; silencioso, expectante, y la observó por sobre su hombro con una expresión de curiosidad en sus jóvenes, atractivas facciones, Anna supo que algo no estaba bien. Quizá era por la forma en que el aire, de repente, comenzó a hacerse más pesado, opresivo, a su al rededor, o quizá fuese la pequeña descarga de electricidad que recorrió su espalda, haciéndola pararse derecha; desafiante. **

**Por un momento, la muchacha quiso correr y, por primera vez, experimentó el miedo. Pero ni en un solo momento quitó sus ojos de los de él, ni se movió un centímetro---su orgullo pudo más, como de costumbre, y por un ínfimo segundo, se odió por ello. **

**Pero simplemente alzó su rostro; el mentón apuntando al cielo y su expresión calma, vacía, mientras el joven se movía con gracia inhumana hacia ella; y por un momento Anna pudo haber jurado que él flotaba sobre el suelo; los pies ocultos bajo la larga capa que lo cubría del cuello hacia abajo. **

**Su frialdad parecía no tener efecto sobre Hao. Si le provocaba algo, realmente, pensó Anna conteniendo su frustración, podría jurar que al shaman su actitud le divertía. Podía verlo en sus ojos---oscuros como los de ella misma, y en la forma en que su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente hacia ella, buscando establecer los roles. Él, el predador, ella, la presa.**

**Finalmente, se detuvo a meros centímetros de ella; su pecho casi rozando el suyo; irradiando calor y contrastando con la piel de la niña quien, silenciosamente, sentía su sangre helarse en sus venas y su corazón---maldito traicionero, único delator del pánico que experimentaba--- acelerando el ritmo de sus latidos.**

**No necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que Hao quería. Podía verlo---olerlo---claramente: todo en su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. La observaba con una expresión curiosa en el rostro, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en los de ella, y pudo sentir cómo se tensaba por debajo de sus ropas, sin siquiera tener que tocarlo. Lo sintió reprimirse y aguantar la respiración por un largo momento; y pudo ver, sin mirar, sus dedos tensándose, impacientes. **

**A pesar de sus grandes deseos de hacerlo, no se movió. **

**Sin más, el joven se inclinó ligeramente, ladeando su rostro, y dejó que sus labios pasaran sobre la suave, tersa superficie de la mejilla de la joven; inhalando su perfume por unos cuantos segundos, antes de dejar que su lengua se aventurara fuera; buscando probarla.**

**"No." -**

**Y Hao tuvo que controlar sus facciones para que éstas no delataran su sorpresa. La voz, fría y carente de toda emoción de Anna se elevó por sobre un suspiro; cortante y demandándole espacio. **

**Pero Hao, naturalmente, no respondía a ninguna demanda más que la propia.**

**Sin más, bajó su cabeza ligeramente presionando su boca contra su cuello; y capturó entre sus dientes una pequeña porción de piel; recorriendo la misma con la punta de su lengua luego. **

**El sabor lo hizo estremecerse por un momento, y se vio obligado a resistir el impulso de hincar sus dientes en su carne en ese mismo instante. **

**Anna sintió un espasmo recorrerla entera. No sabía qué era; y aquello le molestó: una sensación cálida atravesando su cuerpo que la hizo temblar, y contener el aliento apenas sus dientes rozaron su piel. Algo que hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran y su pecho ardiese cuando sus latidos se aceleraron. **

**Y, como todo aquello que la hacía sentir débil, lo odiaba---o al menos eso se dijo a sí misma, y no se atrevió a cuestionarse. No era el momento. **

**Con un siseo enfurecido; dio un paso atrás y, curvando su mano en un puño, impactó el mismo contra la mejilla del joven con todas sus fuerzas. **

**Ira.**

**Por un momento, Hao sintió su vista siendo teñida de rojo, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza giraba en un ángulo incómodo hacia un lado con la fuerza del golpe, y sus dientes se cerraban en torno a su propia lengua, rompiendo la delicada barrera de piel y dejando que un pequeño hilo de sangre escapara de sus labios; cayendo al suelo. **

**Con un movimiento rápido, se volvió hacia la niña---no, la joven mujer--- que lo observaba impasiva; con los hombros hechos hacia atrás y la espalda derecha, buscando crear una presencia intimidante. **

**Pero Hao siempre había sido bueno juzgando a la gente; y, sin falta, no tardó en notar brechas en la máscara que Anna había decidido colocar sobre su persona para ocultar el **_**miedo, **_**puro y condensado. Pudo reconocerlo todo; los puños a los lados; el ligero temblor de sus piernas, su respiración agitada y la forma en que se negaba a dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Su esencia, la fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel, y la manera en que, quizás inconscientemente, su postura inclinaba a alejarse de él. **

**Deliberadamente, ladeó el rostro, observando cómo la joven se tensaba y apretaba los dientes con cada movimiento que él hacía, como una reacción en cadena. Con cada respiro agitado; Hao sintió su enojo disipándose lentamente, a medida que la disconformidad de la chica aumentaba. A medida que pasaban los minutos, descubrió que, sin el enojo, podía analizar mejor la situación e ignoró su hambre, simplemente paseando su mirada por el rostro de su acompañante. **

**Anna, por un momento, se olvidó de respirar. Su aliento literalmente se atascó en los confines de su garganta, atrapado cuando la joven sintió la mano cálida de Hao sobre su mejilla, y el pulgar del mismo quitando, con suavidad sorprendente, los vestigios de sudor de su piel; y luego presionando los dedos contra esta, quitando un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro. **

**Alzando una mano, Anna cerró sus dedos en torno a la muñeca de Hao, haciendo fuerza para alejarlo, pero él no se movió ni un milímetro.**

**"No."- susurró Hao, firme, imitando su comportamiento de hacía solo unos instantes, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. **

**La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven le resultó exquisita y, aunque no lo había notado hasta ahora, no tardó en darse cuenta de que su hambre había sido efectivamente silenciada. La idea de devorarse a la chica ya no le llamaba la atención. Al menos, definitivamente, no en el sentido literal. **

**Era algo en su expresión, era la manera en la que su orgullo no le permitía vocalizar el temor, en la forma en que su mano continuaba en su muñeca, buscando crear un límite que ambos sabían no existía realmente. Era, quizá, la manera en que pretendía resistirse, sabiendo que sus intentos culminarían en nada, y que solo los deseos de él podrían ser llevados a cabo en aquella situación. **

**Divertido, Hao movió su mano, deshaciéndose con facilidad del agarre de la chica, y luego envolviendo sus dedos en torno a su puño, más gentilmente de lo que Anna jamás lo hubiera creído capaz. Y aquello, inexplicablemente, provocó que algo dentro suyo se agitara; y sintió su sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas, y, casi, se rindió al impulso de dejarse caer de rodillas; reprimiendo una seguidilla de deliciosos escalofríos que amenazaban con apoderarse de su delgada figura. **

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"- siseó la joven, luchando por mantener la compostura.**

**El muchacho arqueó las cejas, y, por un momento, Anna tuvo la impresión de que ignoraría sus palabras. Pero, sin más, Hao se acercó aún más, y sus labios rozaron los de ella; su aliento acariciando su piel.**

**"Todo."-**

**Decidiendo que las palabras estaban de más, y satisfecho con el hecho de que había probado su punto; su boca se apoderó de la de ella. **

Sigue en el próximo capítulo. Sí, es lemon. Regalo para una amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morfeo**

**Notas de Autor:** De nuevo, Shaman King y los personajes usados en esta pieza de fanfiction no me pertenecen.

**La sintió resistirse. Sintió sus manos presionando contra su pecho, buscando crear distancia. Pudo notar sus músculos tensándose bajo su vestido, y el temblor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su lengua invadió su boca, buscando la suya; y saboreó un jadeo que escapó de sus labios cuando su mano se cerró en un puño en su cabello; obligándola a ladear la cabeza ligeramente. Y profundizó el beso sin importarle que, quizás, la fuerza empleada le marcara los labios. **

**Por fin, supo que las piernas de la joven se habían rendido, y, con facilidad, la atrapó por la cintura mientras Anna envolvía sus brazos en torno a su cuello, tímida, temblorosa, y comenzaba a corresponder su beso con una inexperiencia y lentitud que le llamaron la atención. **

**No le importó. La batalla estaba ganada. **

**Paseó sus dedos por su espalda; arrastrando la cremallera del vestido; dejando que la tela se hiciera a un lado; y presionando los dígitos contra la piel---suave, cálida y firme---hundiendo sus uñas en la misma y dejando pequeñas líneas rojas sobre esta. **

**Comprobó con interés que la pequeña dosis de dolor no parecía molestarle, sino que notó un cambio en su esencia---se volvió más pesada y húmeda---y sintió su boca abriéndose en un gemido silencioso dentro de la suya; sus manos jalando de su cabello por unos momentos, antes de presionar su pecho contra el de él. Experimentalmente, su mano libre pasó por el cuello de la chica; y sus dedos soltaron los breteles del vestido; sorprendido al ver que la joven no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerlo. Aún así, pareció encogerse ligeramente, y una de las manos de Anna soltó su cabello y se apresuró a cubrir sus senos---pequeños, llenos--- y, con satisfacción, Hao observó cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Aun así, el joven, con un movimiento rápido, sostuvo la muñeca de la muchacha, manteniendo su vista clavada en los ojos de la misma; al tiempo que sus dedos se aventuraron por la suave línea de separación entre sus pechos; haciéndola temblar.**

"**Hao…"- oyó el quejido, suave, y sin más se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo; sus manos posándose en las caderas de Anna, jalándola con facilidad, y provocando que cayera en su regazo; las piernas envueltas en su cintura; y la espalda arqueada. Sintió su sexo a través de las finas capas de ropa, y la aferró a él; alzando las caderas; presionando su boca contra su oído y sosteniendo el cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo; hundiendo los dedos en su carne.**

**Rozó sus dientes sobre la delicada, sensible piel de su seno; y su lengua pasó con delicadeza por uno de los pequeños pezones, jalando la tierna carne con cuidado, y descubrió que le gustaba la sensación del cuerpo, delgado y frágil, de la itako sobre el suyo. **

**Pero algo lo detuvo. Aunque su falta de resistencia era alentadora… le preocupaba la falta de reacción. La joven se hallaba aferrada a él; con el rostro hundido contra su hombro; leves jadeos dejando su boca con cada atención que le proporcionaba.**

**A través de la fragancia suave e invitadora de su piel; pudo sentirlo: miedo. Miedo que la impregnaba y manchaba su perfume, el mismo miedo que la mantenía inmóvil y, por algún motivo, a Hao le molestó; y sintió la turbación de la joven atravesando su piel; envolviéndose en sus huesos y cortándole la respiración. **

"**Miedo," – siseó él, y la sintió tensarse contra él – "¿Por qué temes?"**

**Anna no habló. No creyó necesitarlo. En cambio, su respuesta fue separarse, muy lentamente, de su hombro, y ladear el rostro ligeramente, mirándolo a los ojos por un ínfimo instante, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él, envolviendo sus brazos en torno a su torso y, suavemente, estrechándolo contra ella. **

**Hao no pudo evitarlo: sintió su propio cuerpo tensándose, de la nada; y Anna apreció una extraña satisfacción al verlo estremecerse bajo su tacto, al sentir su respiración comenzar a acelerarse en su boca mientras, tímidamente, introducía su lengua entre los labios del joven. Cuando iba a tomar distancia una vez más, el coraje abandonándola; la mano del shaman subió a su cabeza; enredando los dedos en su cabello y, con una ternura que Anna jamás podría haber imaginado en él, impulsándola una vez más contra él; su boca capturando la de ella nuevamente. **

**La joven sintió su corazón encogiéndose dolorosamente con un sentimiento---nuevo, sin explorar--- que se desató dentro de ella; con fuerza sin precedentes y que, inexplicablemente, estuvo a punto de traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Dispuesta a descubrir de qué se trataba exactamente, sus manos bajaron por la espalda del joven, jalando la capa que lo cubría; y su boca exploró; dócil, la tersa piel que unía el cuello y el hombro del muchacho.**

**Hao contuvo un gruñido; y sus dedos se cerraron en su pelo, jalando de éste ligeramente; mientras su mano libre se arrastraba por su espalda en una caricia tosca; sus caderas impulsándose, quizá inconscientemente, contra las de ella. Podía sentirla. Cada movimiento creaba una fricción casi imposible de resistir; su sexo presionando contra el de ella a través de la ropa; su pecho desnudo estrujado contra el suyo y su respiración---jadeos, nada más--- golpeando su cuello. **

**No pudo más---y sabía que Anna entendía, porque había cesado sus caricias para mirarlo a los ojos y, quizás a propósito, hundió sus caderas en las de él, ahogando un gemido cuando sus sexos se encontraron---aún con las capas de tela de por medio. Pudo sentir su humedad y los latidos de su corazón; y sus manos acariciaron su rostro—pidiendo un permiso que sabía no necesitaba. **

**Y entonces sucedió: en menos de un segundo los roles cambiaron, y Hao se encontró sobre la joven; dejando que ésta le besara los labios, y el cuello, y los hombros, y el pecho, y que sus manos lo desnudaran por completo, mientras el, suspendiendo su peso en sus manos, se dedicaba a mirarla, esperando, admirando sus facciones y sus ojos oscuros—entrecerrados. **

**En silencio, una de sus manos dejó su puesto en el suelo y, con cuidado, pasó por su costado, recorriendo las pequeñas curvas; arrastrando consigo el vestido y, con su dedo índice, llevando consigo la ropa interior de la joven, dejando ambas piezas de vestuario en el suelo, olvidadas. **

**No necesitó decir nada, y ella no lo hizo tampoco. Los ojos castaños del shaman de fuego se encontraron con los oscuros, fríos de la sacerdotisa, los cuales presentaban una calidez inédita hasta entonces. El miedo, perdido en algún momento del encuentro, se hallaba aún ausente, para su sorpresa, y había sido reemplazado por algo más, algo más que deseo, algo más que cariño, y Hao se sintió correspondiendo, aquél sentimiento floreciendo en los lechos más profundos de su pecho y agitando su cuerpo, como una descarga de electricidad que lo atravesó entero. **

"**Asakura…"- susurró y, su voz, escapó como un suave, ligero ruego; y sus caderas empujaron las de él con cuidado, y el joven estuvo a punto de olvidarse de respirar cuando sus piernas---largas, delgadas---se abrieron para él; su cuerpo arqueándose bajo el suyo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas.**

**Se deshizo. El muchacho sintió su autocontrol siendo destrozado en ese mismo momento, y no le importó en lo absoluto---y su cuerpo se posó sobre el de ella; y sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo, y la alzó por la cintura; sintiendo sus pechos contra su abdomen y su rostro contra su pecho mientras su miembro se introducía en ella con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz; sintiéndola tensarse y sus uñas en su espalda, rompiendo la carne. **

**Traspasó la barrera sin dificultad; sintiendo las paredes de su sexo, dolorosamente tensas; cerrándose en torno a su miembro y ahogó un gruñido; una mezcla de dolor y placer extraordinarios. Presionó su frente contra el hombro de la joven, ahogándose en su aroma; sintiendo la sangre---dulce, fresca---deslizándose por los muslos, manchando su piel. **

**Sus besos ahogaron los gritos de la muchacha, y su peso presionó su figura contra el suelo, manteniéndola tiesa, dentro de lo posible; mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello; y su boca rozaba sus mejillas; bebiendo sus lágrimas. **

**Los brazos de Anna se aferraban a él, sus manos pasaban por su cabello, y su boca, curvada en una mueca de dolor, descansaba contra su mejilla, susurrando palabras sin sentido en su oído, como si fuese él quien necesitaba la contención. Y aquello, aunque innecesario, lo hizo moverse con más cuidado, a pesar de sus crecientes deseos de acelerar el ritmo, de tomarla con todas sus fuerzas, de hacerle sentir lo que ella le hacía sentir. **

**La itako sentía su cabeza dar vueltas mientras lo sentía ingresar en ella, una y otra vez; suavemente, con energía contenida, y, a través de la cortina de dolor que amenazaba con invadirla, por primera vez, sintió un halo de placer rodeándola. Despacio, muy despacio, colocó sus manos en las caderas de Hao, y, experimentalmente, movió las propias, impulsándolo con más fuerza dentro de ella. **

"**¡Anna…!"- **

**Hao gimió en su oído, ciego; mientras la sentía guiarlo, permitiéndole ganar la intensidad que deseaba al tiempo que la sentía relajarse contra él, y su boca acariciando su hombro le dijo con claridad que el dolor se había ido. **

**Bruscamente, la joven envolvió los brazos en torno a su cintura y, con algo de esfuerzo, se colocó sobre el regazo del muchacho, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar gemir en cuanto éste la penetró una vez más, y su boca capturó uno de sus pezones; tirando de éste mientras sus manos descansaban en los muslos de la joven; sus dedos presionando contra los firmes músculos de su cuerpo. **

**Finalmente, Anna no pudo ahogar un grito cuando un espasmo agitó su cuerpo, y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el joven se tensaba y gruñía su nombre una, dos, tres veces mientras hundía el rostro contra su pecho y la asía a él, forzándola a caer al suelo junto con él mientras terminaba dentro de ella con un delicioso, irresistible escalofrío. **

**Temblando, jadeante, la joven dejó que el muchacho presionara su rostro contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, atrapándola efectivamente entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato: Hao se entretenía besando su piel lenta, cansadamente, y Anna, pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello oscuro del joven. Ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, y no había motivos para pretender. **

**Únicamente cuando la noche empezaba a caer en el bosque y una brisa fría comenzó a correr entre los árboles, llegando a la piel desnuda de ambos, Anna Kyoyama intentó separarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Hao se lo impidieron, acercándola aún más contra él; y la boca del Shaman cayó en su yugular, besando la delicada piel con afecto. **

**La joven mujer suspiró. "Hao…"-comenzó, sin saber bien qué decir. Pero la voz del hombre la interrumpió, apenas un susurro.**

"**No quiero irme a dormir aún."- **

**Anna enmudeció, y se sintió a sí misma relajarse entre los brazos de Hao, y, sin más, pasó los suyos por su torso, abrazándolo contra ella febrilmente. **

"**No tienes que hacerlo."- murmuró, y presionó su boca contra la de él. **

**Hao Asakura durmió sin pesadillas sobre lo que pasaría al próximo día esa noche, y a Anna no le importó quedarse despierta para guardar su sueño.**

**Lo haría por el tiempo que él se lo permitiera, de todas formas. **

**Owari.**

Aquí termina. No es la gran cosa, pero es mejor que nada. Un Hao x Anna para aquella que me lo pidió, espero lo disfrutes.

~Vox


End file.
